


Hunter's Souffle

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post season 3a, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided that for now this would be a little series of character studies in 2 parts.  I might expand on it later, but for now this is a nice place to start.  first section is Danny and Ethan.  This one is Allison and Isaac.  The others will likely be Lydia and Aiden, Scott and Stiles and maybe Derek and Cora.</p><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr!  http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	Hunter's Souffle

           It pulls her from sleep.  The feeling, aching in her chest, as if struggling to break free.  It was a small price to pay, a lifetime of discomfort, for the life of her father.  She would make the choice a thousand times over and never falter.  That is the Argent way.  And she will always be an Argent.

          "Did it happen again" a soft voice calls from the bottom of the bed.

          She shifts to see who it is, still half asleep despite her awakening.  A mess of curls smiles up at her, a book in his hands.

          "I didn't want to wake you, I figured you needed the rest," Isaac whispers, flashing his pearly whites in the way that Allison liked.

          "Thank you," Allison replied demurely, despite her sleep-addled mind.  "But I don't need a bodyguard."

          "Please, if anything you're protecting me, and you weren't even conscious," he jokes.

          "You're not _entirely_ helpless," Allison says, reaching over to slap his arm.

          "So, did it happen again?" Isaac repeats, sitting up, crosslegged.

          "Yes..." Allison answers, not sure how much she wants to reveal. 

          "Would you like to talk about it?" Isaac asks, not pushy, not nosy, just there. 

          It seemed like Isaac had always been there lately.  When they nearly caught the Darach, searching the abandoned hospital, freeing her father.  Isaac was there, right by her side, just like Scott.  Or rather, not quite like Scott.  Sure they were both werewolves, but where Scott was charmingly awkward, Isaac was just awkward.  Where Scott was fearless and reckless, Isaac was fearful and cautious.  It didn't escape her that Isaac had been her anchor during the ritual.  They had yet to speak about it, even though now seemed a good opening.

          "Maybe, I'm just not sure I can.  Whether I could explain it," Allison finally replies, running her fingers through her long locks.

          "It's fine, whatever you want," Isaac assures, calm.  "You could try though, if you wanted.  I would listen."

          And he would listen, Allison knew that.  Something had been growing between them, only further cemented by the ritual and their experiences together in the last few days.  This was what Stirred her from slumber on the nights that the darkness didn't.  The hazy feelings she could no longer hide, but wasn't sure how to express.

          "I feel like," She begins, faltering.  "I feel like there's something inside me.  Squirming, trying to escape.  Or to infest my body and leave it a shell.  But I'm too strong for that, I'll fight it with my every breath.  And so I do.  It aches and burns and seethes, but I endure."

          The look on Isaac's face says everything.  A sadness mixed with awe.  He can't begin to imagine doing what Allison did, sacrificing so much for her father.

          "You're very brave," is all he says, letting the words linger in the air.

          "I know," Allison responds, almost annoyed at the banality of his comment.

          "No, I really mean it, you're very brave," Isaac repeats, this time with conviction.  "Me, I can heal, move fast, hear and smell and see things you can't, yet you still fight, still endure as you say.  I've never seen you back down, sometimes I think you might even be more headstrong than Scott.  Heh.  You could beat my ass with both arms tied behind your back, and still you're one of the gentlest people I know.  You cry if you want to, but it isn't weakness.  You react how you like, but it isn't foolish.  Me, I feel like my world is crumbling if the door gets stuck shut.  You died and still look gorgeous.  You are awesome, in every meaning of the word Allison, and I hope you never forget that."

          His words move her.  She needs no one to tell her of her strengths, or her weaknesses.  She is a hunter, it's her job to understand every part of her mind and body; scan for weaknesses and route them, look for strengths and complement them.  Yet, hearing him sit here, and telling her this, lessens its grip.  The tendrils subside, a full, warm heart burning them off one by one.  And for what feels like the first time, she looks at Isaac.  Stares into his eyes, his human eyes, and looks for what's there.  Not what is inside him, what draws her to him.  She knows that, he just showed it to her when he left his beating heart on the ground, an offering to her in so many words.  No, she looks and searches for something in her reflection in his eyes.  For that part of herself that won't let go, won't give in and open up.  And she finds it, hidden there with the tendrils, just as prevalent and just as menacing.  Her love for Scott.  They burn the same, ever present.  But tonight, something is different.  Something else struggles inside her, something she's finally allowing herself to feel, to take hold.  What she feels for Isaac rests over her heart, warming and protecting it, but not burning, not yet.  It cools as it warms, a mysterious effect, not unlike Isaac's stupid scarves.  For tonight, she'll let it stay.  Because for once, maybe she can let someone else be there for her.  Tomorrow she can be her independent, badass self, but tonight, it's nice to have someone there to help battle its hold.  Stave it off for a few precious moments.

          "Will you stay?" she asks, no embarassment.

          "For as long as you like," Isaac replies, reaching up to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

          "I haven't decided yet," Allison says, turning back over.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that for now this would be a little series of character studies in 2 parts. I might expand on it later, but for now this is a nice place to start. first section is Danny and Ethan. This one is Allison and Isaac. The others will likely be Lydia and Aiden, Scott and Stiles and maybe Derek and Cora.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/


End file.
